This invention relates to providing a system for improved risk assessment in market trading. More particularly, this invention relates to providing a system for risk assessment from multiple independent risk factors across multiple time frames.
In trading any market vehicle, over a period of time, technicians and economists seek to identify risks as early as possible. However, early pin-point detection, optimal sequencing, categorization, and confirmation of the risks are difficult in real-time (as they happen); this leads to delayed entry and exit in market trades. Further, multiple confirmations of risks delay entries and exits in market trades even longer.
A system is needed to identify and confirm risks in real-time, as the risks develop. Further, a system is needed that will identify and confirm risks in user-desired time frames and at any stage of a trend.